College with Rick and Kate
by A is for Always
Summary: This is an AU fic with Rick and Kate meeting in college. Will become M. All ure fave characters make appearances. Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay so this is an AU story as it is when Kate and Rick are in college in California! Kate is studying law and Rick is studying Law/ English Literature. Kate said in the Limey that she went to college in Cali so I am going with that. Please be kind as this is my first fiction and I am from Australia so I am not that familiar with American College J Also Kate's mother is still alive at this point. The first chapter will be introductions and the rest will be the story.**

**Chap 1- Kate's Perspective**

She can't believe that she is here. She blinks and makes sure that everything is real. _It isn't real. It is surreal, _Kate Beckett thinks to herself. She is going to UCLA on scholarship for law. She has a dream of becoming the first chief justice.

She drags her luggage up the stairs and into her dorm. Her friend Lanie Parish came with her from New York but is living down the hall. A young, fresh looking blonde smiles warmly at her.

"Hi, I am Jenny. I am from Oklahoma" She says excitedly.

"Hi, Jenny, I am Kate. I am from New York." Kate tries to match her enthusiasm with a smile.

"What are you studying?"

"Oh I am studying an Arts/ Law degree." Jenny says.

"Wow. I am studying law too," Kate says more confidently, as she relaxes into a conversation with this bubbly girl. She thinks that this will all work out.

"Fantastic we will have so much together! I can't wait for classes to start tomorrow! Are you going to go to the mixer tonight? It is at the frat house! We can go and get dinner before if you want?"

"Well..." Kate thinks back to Lanie, "I have a friend down the hall, I'll introduce you to her but could we all go together? It sounds fantastic." _I need something new, Kate thinks._ She just got out of a serious relationship with a guy from high school, Josh, and it wasn't pretty.

"Sounds like fun! I am sure I will like her! So what are you going to wear...?"

*Caskett*

Rick's Perspective:

Rick was so happy to finally get away from his mother and explore his wild side at college. Sure he had fun at high school but he wanted more, he needed more. He could feel that there was more out there for him. He didn't care that people thought it was lame that he was studying law/ English literature. He felt that it was a good choice. He was good with words.

He had requested a dorm with two other guys because he didn't know anyone else and thought that two friends would be better than one. He dumped his stuff on his bed when the door burst open and introduced themselves as Kevin and Javier. They seemed nice enough, chilled.

OK, I hear there is a party going on at the frat house tonight boys! Care to be my wingmen? Cause we gonna get laid!" Rick exclaimed. He wanted a bad boy rep so that he could get all the ladies. He often thought of himself as a future playboy.

His new bro's high fived. Rick had a feeling that it was going to be a good night

**A/N Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas suggestions? I am nervous! ~Anthea**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG Hi everyone! I have been getting alerts like crazy so THANKS! Okay I am gonna start getting into this and write whenever I am not busy I promise! I am about to finish the semester of school so I have 3 weeks off but I am going skiing in New Zealand for a week so bear with me! Okay now it's going to get hot! P.S If anyone wants to beta and help me out let me know! Please review and let me know what you think! X**

Chapter 2- Rick's Perspective

Rick was buzzed. He could feel the music pulsating through his veins but he was making polite conversation with some bimbo's that wanted to get into his pants. He didn't mind one bit but he just wanted to dance. It was as if beat was pulling him out to the dance floor. He looked at the two girls before him, they were pretty but he thought he could do better. Mix with a better group and set himself up for the next few years of awesome. He couldn't believe how eager these girls were. Kevin and Javier were not far away, talking it up with other girls. They glanced at each other every so often so that they had each other's backs. Rick signalled for Javi to come save him so they could take a lap, survey the crowd and dance.

Dammn, Rick couldn't believe the amount of people at the frat house. It was packed. There were people in the pool, in the rooms upstairs, everywhere. There had to be about two thousand people. The amount of hot girls. Even the amount of girls. He was getting hot but he didn't care. It was probably just the alcohol. He told Javier and Ryan that he was going to dance. He rarely danced. He was a little un-coordinated but in that moment it was all he wanted to do.

Javi and Kevin followed him into the mass of dancers but the soon split up to talk and dance with different people. People were singing to the songs, jumping and making out it was like fantasies Rick had never dreamed of. He was so getting lucky tonight.

*Caskett*

Kate's Perspective

They were late. She supposed that it didn't really matter this time, but she hated being late. Jenny, Lanie and her were best friends before they even got to dinner. They had Italian at the on- campus Italian restaurant and it was pretty good but the three girls decided next time to venture out into Cali and have dinner somewhere nice.

They could hear the music from the top of the street. It was 9pm they were about an hour late. The mixer would just be getting a rhythm. Kate felt pretty sexy tonight. She wore a short, little black dress and simple, black 8- inch hells. Her hair was a little bit teased and with some simple make up, she was ready to dance.

As they got inside they squeezed through the crowd to get to the drinks. God, she needed a drink if she wanted to survive tonight. It was pumping! She downed two drinks of something really fast and yelled to her friends that she was going to dance. Lanie and Jenny held back to drink and people watch.

Kate swung her hips a little more for the benefit of whoever was watching. She didn't care. She felt loose and ready to get lost in the music and hopefully a man could satisfy that itch she was feeling. When she finally made it to the middle of the dance floor, she was already dancing. It was a crazy feeling, no one needed words. Everything was said by moving. She closed her eyes and let her body go. It felt so good; she didn't care what anyone else thought. She felt something rubbing against her back and ass. _It is probably someone just passing through_, she thought. No, someone was persistent. She whirled around to some guy that had been crumping behind her. He was smiling and having a joke.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She yelled as loud as she could but he would have been lucky to hear it. His smile dropped and she noticed his blue, blue eyes showed genuine concern. Wow, is it me... or him, or is it getting hot in here!

"I am so sorry, that was supposed to be a joke. I didn't realise how beautiful you are." He closed the small distance between them and she found herself so turned on by his words, every move he made, she had a reaction to. _God, he is handsome I am not going to survive tonight._ Kate thought, she realised she had stopped moving and was staring at him.

Despite her height (even with the heels) he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Dance with me." It wasn't a question. She obliged and threw her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips and she swung those suckers like her life depended on it. She realised that she wanted to impress him. She wanted him to like her. Normally guys just wanted her and if she liked them she would go out with them. But she wanted this man.

She played with the back of his neck as she stared into his eyes. She couldn't get enough of them. Again, he bent down and breathily said, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

She did. She needed to get out right now. With him. She caught Lanie and Jenny's eye. They too were now dancing with some good looking guys. She went up to them told them she would check in with them later tonight and she would probably see them tomorrow.

Then she practically ran back to her man, grabbed his hand and they left.

**A/N So I know where this story is going and what is going to happen and there will be a lot of background from Castle. I'm not going to give too much away though! Please Review and tell me what you think! X ~ Anthea**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N what is going to happen?

Chapter 3

Rick's Perspective

Rick felt as if he was burning up. He was so hot! Gahh, he was being pulled into the crisp autumn air and he couldn't believe what was happening. This girl was something else. He could see it in her eyes. He thought back to his dancing and he felt like a jackass. He could believe she still danced with him. There was something about her though; she was strong but fragile, wild but secretive, he didn't really know but he liked her.

When they got far enough away from the music that they could think, the girl, shyly said that her name was Kate Beckett. Rick quickly introduced himself as Richard Rodgers, and she gave him the most intoxicating smile. He thought that Kate really suited her. They didn't talk much while they walked but so much was being said. He realised she still hadn't let go of his hand. They kinda fitted together really well. Rick had never felt like this about a girl before.

They reached a bench that was lit up by the street light and Kate pulled him to sit down. She turned to face him and he turned to face her.

"Hi," she quietly said. He wondered where that outgoing person who didn't take shit went. It made him even more fascinated by her.

"Hi," he didn't want to be too full on, "You are a great dancer. You were so good."

She laughed heartily. "You were pretty smooth out there yourself, Rick." She emphasised the 'CK' in a way that made him a start to get hard.

He was about to give her a line back when two arms grabbed him from behind and hugged him. He saw Kate's eyes go wide. Before he could turn they spoke.

"Rickkyyyy. I came to UCLA to seeee youuuu. I go here now so we can be together."

Shit.

He didn't realise he had frozen, his eyes were on Kate, he cringed at every word his ex- girlfriend, Meredith said. He gave Kate the most apologetic look he could before he turned to face Meredith.

"Heyy Rickyyy I think there is a party for us. We can go together." Shit, she is drunk. Meredith sat on his lap, straddled him and kissed him. He was stunned. He didn't want this. NO! NO! NO! He turned away from Meredith. It made him sick to kiss her. He was repulsed. It was only then he realised that Kate was no longer anywhere to be found.

Fuck, Kate must hate him, she was so beautiful, so fascinating and his has been a complete fuckwit. He can't imagine ever seeing or talking her again. Fuck.

"Meredith, what are you doing here? Get the fuck off me. We are not together anymore. I left New York for a reason; you were part of that reason. I needed a change from my mother and you. Why would you follow me here? I thought I made that very clear. Why the fuck are you here?" His head was spinning. He was tipsy.

"I am here so that you do not make mistakes like, _that_," She was referring to Kate. "Come Rick I am here for _you_, for _us_."

"Meredith, there is no us anymore. You need to accept that. We aren't right for each other. We never were but after everything we have been through, I can't do that again. Maybe I need to make mistakes like _Kate_, so I can live my life!" He was getting was to pissed off so he stood and walked away before Meredith could say anything else. He _needed_ to get Kate back. At least get her to talk to him.

When Rick finally got to his room, he slammed the door and put his face in his hands.

*Caskett*

Kate's Perspective

He had told her his name was Richard. It was a name that suited him she had decided. Rick. She smiled at the thought of saying his name when they went back to one of their dorms. She didn't care whose but she had needed to be with him. He made her laugh. He came on to her, but she came on stronger. Before he could reply or even fucking kiss her some blonde hoe grabbed him and start to fucking make out as if it were a show!

She couldn't watch, so she got up and left. She ran and cried silently until she got to her dorm and then she sobbed. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Of course a guy like that just wanted to fuck with her and go back to his girlfriend. Ughh she was so hurt and frustrated. She wanted to talk to him, to have the last word but if she looked at him she was afraid her anger would evaporate. She wouldn't be in control.

Lanie and Jenny came in together about half an hour later to find Kate hysterically crying and they immediately went to help out their friend.

"Kate, sweetie, what's wrong?" Lanie touched her softly to stop her body from shaking.

"He has a girlfriend." As she said it, it sounded silly but it hurt so much. She felt like she knew him. Almost like she loved him. If she was honest with herself, as much as she was angry, she was scared that she fell so hard, so fast. She was scared that she would see him again and her impulses would take over.

"Oh sweetie... He is an ass. If we see him again we can kick his ass to Australia. But honey for real, there are thousands of kids that go to school here. Even if you see him you don't have to react." Lanie was so sweet and thoughtful but so wrong!

"Lanie, he isn't an ass. He was a gentleman. I was just stupid."

"Girlfriend, this is day one of the next four years so hold onto your hat because I am sure that this is not going to be the only drama and we should all get used to it and have each other's backs."

Shit. It was only the first day.

*Caskett*

Meredith's perspective

Meredith had come to UCLA to find Rick and get back together with him. She was desperate to be with him. She could not see any other way but to be with him. Why would she be the reason he left New York? It wasn't making any sense.

She had been watching him and the brunette at the party. They had been mesmerising. She saw them leave together and just go to talk. She waited for the perfect time to intervene, right when Rick was going to kiss _her_ and threw him off his game.

She put on a show for the bimbo going after her man and Rick didn't want any of it? At least she scared her rival off. She would have to keep it up when classes started though. They couldn't be together. Meredith and Rick were soul mates, right?

A/N what did you all think? What is Meredith going to do? Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Thank you for all the alerts everyone! I have been considering this story line for a while and there are still a lot of undecided paths to go down but I am planning the next few chapters! Thank you for putting up with this. I am getting the hang of it now and I hope to keep updating regularly. Also thanks to fanfictioncaskett4 for your support!

Rick's Perspective

If Rick had one word for how he felt. It was empty. He was depressed. It had been a month since he had met Kate Beckett and he had not seen her since. It felt like he was lovesick or heartbroken. He made up for it by fucking girls. Girls that he had no feelings for. There was Gina and now Jordan, which was passionate but meaningless. A one sided relationship. He felt bad for using these girls, they were nice but they really weren't his type. They weren't Kate.

He looked everywhere for her. In his classes, in the hall in the restaurants but he couldn't find her. It was like she never even existed. He had asked reception for her dorm room but they wouldn't tell him. He just needed to see her, make sure she was real, and beg for her forgiveness. Every day of the past month had been hell. He thought about her all the time. Where she was, what she was doing, what she was studying, did she remember him? Had she moved schools to get away from him?

He took a law/ English literature degree because it was what he had an interest in. He had started writing books. Mystery, crime novels. He had written about three and they all were about a girl. They were about Kate. He had let Jordan read one the other day when she had been in his dorm and she thought he had written the books about her. He didn't have the heart to tell her they weren't. He was in love with someone else.

Javier and Kevin were worried about him, even though he plastered on this fake, '_I am okay with fucking girls I don't care about all the while thinking about Kate'. _Yeah, he could tell they weren't buying it. They could tell that he had changed since their first day together. They wanted to help him find her, but they couldn't remember what she looked like.

With that, Javier and his chica came through the door making out like they were each other's air.

"Woahh, guys! Guys! Ummm so sorry let me just get out of your..." He could not believe who his was looking at. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped to the floor. He recognised the girl. She was Kate's friend. She and Javi had been going out since the first day and she had known Kate all along? He was shocked.

*Caskett*

Lanie's perspective

"Oh my God, you are Kate's friend." Javier scowled at his roommate, obviously pissed because he had interrupted his mojo.

"And who in the hell are you" Lanie didn't know how this guy knew Kate; she thought that Kate hid from everyone these days.

"I am Rick, uhh, Richard Rodgers. Hi I know Kate. Can you please tell me where she is I need to see her NOW!" Lanie realised who he was and wasn't going to have any of it.

She stormed up to him and slapped him. "How dare you think that you are a friend of Kate's? You are a male slut, getting her hopes up and then slashing them with your girlfriend dancing all over you? You got some nerve Richard."

"Please, uuuummm?"

"Lanie Parish. You hurt my girlfriend real bad and you aint getting near her."

"Wait, bro Lanie's friend is the girl you have been getting depressed over?" Javier was starting to put everything together.

"Javi it is. Please Lanie, I can explain everything. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She is all I can think about. I haven't seen her for a month and I was starting to wonder if I had imagined it all. I have written books based on her, please read this. She is everything. I left my ex- girlfriend in New York when I came here but she followed me! She was drunk and delusional. We. Are. Not. Together. I haven't even seen her since then, I told her to get lost and tried to find Kate but I couldn't... I am so sorry." Lanie could see that he was close to tears and was starting to let her guard down. She felt bad that it had happened like this. Maybe Kate had overreacted.

"So you haven't slept with anyone since you have been here because you are trying to find her?"

"What?" Rick almost chocked. "I have slept with two girls but they don't mean anything, when I am with them I picture it is Kate. Every time I walk down the hall I look at people's faces, trying to find her. Even Javi and Kevin have been trying to help me find her so I can be happy again. Lanie, I am depressed and angry and empty. I feel like a dickhead for what happened but I need to talk to her. I need to be with her. Please." He wasn't even holding back tears anymore as they streamed down his face.

"Look Richard, all I am going to say is that you haven't looked hard enough. She sees you. It hurts her but she sees you." Lanie said cryptically. She thought that they could be good together if Kate gave them a chance. Her girl needed to loosen up and Rick seemed perfect for her.

*Caskett*

Kate's Perspective

As far as she was concerned, this past month had been hell. In high school she was popular, her looks had gotten her through and she liked to be seen. That has now changed. She wanted to be invisible, even better she wanted to get away from this school. She walks down these halls and she looks at everyone's face to make sure that they are not Rick's.

Every time she thinks back to that night, she falls for him a little more, against her will. She sees him in their law classes, he has changed. She can see he isn't happy even though he fakes that he is. It makes her want to go and kiss the worry and sadness of his face and let him know that she is there for him. But she can't. She has to keep her distance. She often sees him looking for her, glancing around the class but she is out of his view.

She knows Lanie and Jenny have her back. The three of them are like sisters but both of them have boyfriends. She hasn't met them yet but they are planning a dinner for all of them soon. She doesn't go out much; she just wants to be with her friends or alone.

She just walked out of her last law class of the day. She waited until everyone else had left before leaving. Rick isn't in that class, he is only in two of them. Two is enough. Maybe he has forgotten about her now. Moved on to better girls.

She walks down the halls, for once she just wants to get back to her dorm. She scatters through the crowd not bothering to look.

An arm reaches out and grabs her. She freezes. No, it can't be. No. She looks up into his blue eyes and all the emotions flow through her at once,.

"Rick." She breathes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you for all the alerts I have been getting it makes me want to write for you all! Hope you are enjoying and now hopefully Rick and Kate will start to make a relationship! There will be smut if you aren't up for that then turn back. Enjoy! P.S If you want to follow me on twitter, I am antheaG it is private account but I accept everyone. Oh and thank you to fanfictioncaskett4 ;) **

Rick's Perspective

He didn't realise what he had done until she said his name. He was standing around after his last class and he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She was walking toward him. Her head was down. It looked like she was trying to get somewhere.

He did the only thing he could. He grabbed her arm. He wasn't letting her get away again.

"Rick," it was barely a whisper. It was like she didn't trust herself near him. He looked into her eyes and saw that she hadn't forgotten that night. That she still had feelings for him. They were temporarily clouded by her hurt and frustration and confusion that he had caused. She looked broken to anyone that saw her.

He still saw the beauty and passion that she showed him that night. But he had broken her. He loved women; he never wanted to hurt them.

Tears threatened to spill, and he had a large lump in his throat which made his voice shaky.

"Kate, please, I am so sorry for what I did to you. Please, can we go somewhere and talk?"

She nodded.

It was all she could do. She looked like a dear in headlights, wide eyes and so scared. He scared her. He would never forgive himself for this fuckup. He had made this fantastic, wonderful woman, miserable. He had to fix it or he couldn't live with himself.

He took he hand and led her outside to a garden bench that was surrounded by flowers. It was about 4pm so it would get dark in about two hours. If neither of them started talking it was going to be worse.

They sat and she looked at him, searching for answers, trying to find ways to stay angry at him. He could see her eyes flashing with many emotions. She looked vulnerable.

"Kate, I am so sorry for what happened. I was ambushed by my ex- girlfriend. She is crazy. I left her in New York for a reason ya know? Oh, well, I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. I can see how hurt you are by my actions but that night was the greatest of my life until Meredith came along. I haven't seen her since. I think about you day in and day out. Your beauty and personality amaze me. I love... uh.. I love that we had so much fun and if you can forgive me I would like to take you out on a date."

Oh God, he blurted it all and she was processing what he had said. Shit, he almost said he was in love with her. He was going to scare her away. Fuck he screwed up. Big Time.

*Caskett*

Kate's Perspective

She had never felt so vulnerable and scared in her life. She didn't want to like him, to let him in, to love him. But she did and she needed to. She had never felt this way in her life.

The ruggedly handsome man that stood before her was breaking down the wall that she had built over the last month. She should care but she didn't. She should tell him to leave her alone, that he had fucked her over, but she couldn't. She needed him. It was weird, she was so independent all through her life but she needed him like she needed air.

She didn't even fucking know him other than his name was Richard Rodgers, he came from New York, like her, he had an ex girlfriend who followed him here, he was in two of her law classes. That was it. She was still head over heels in love with him.

She had already forgiven him but she didn't want him to know that.

"Rick, I am not going to lie, I thought there was something between us you know? I thought you felt it too. It hurt to see you kiss her like that. I was jealous and frustrated. Did you really expect me to sit there during the show and ask for an encore at the end? I cannot deal with that. I don't even know you."

She watched him and waited for him to respond.

She saw hurt followed by a dash of hope in his eyes as he said, "Kate I am so sorry. There is absolutely something between us. You have no idea how crazy I have been looking for you. Constantly looking at people's faces hoping eventually one of them would be yours. Until it was you."

He paused to smile, and then continued, "You don't know how much I have wanted to see you again. I have written three books based on you because I couldn't get you out of my head. I sent one of them off and it is going to be published. Kate, I am so inspired by you in every way. You have to see that."

It was then Kate noticed that the sun was setting and they had been here for more than an hour. He was a beautiful man. He made her feel like a goddess just by using words. They hadn't even kissed yet. Kiss. They needed to do that soon. Now?

"Kate... Please, I am so sor..."

She cut him off by leaning in and kissing him. In that moment, nothing else mattered. She was kissing him and showing him everything she could say.

As the kiss deepened, he hands moved to his hair, all of her frustration turned into sexual tension and she could feel herself getting wet as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. They fought for dominance and she needed to be closer to him.

She pulled herself onto his lap and straddled him. She smirked when she could feel him hard against her. She rolled her hips a little to test him.

He moaned her name and gasped. She had a massive affect on him.

She broke away from him. Smiling. She finally felt like herself again. He was smiling too, obviously they were feeling the same thing. Her chest heaved. She realised that he had been so stunned by her actions that he hadn't touched her, other than to grab her hips.

"Yes." She whispered.

"What? Yes?"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you Rick." He still wasn't thinking straight. She had to spell it out for him.

"Saturday, you and me. I have the whole day planned out. We are going to have so much fun." She hated that Saturday was two days away but she had classes tomorrow anyway.

"What? You aren't going to tell me?" She hated surprises. With a passion.

"Nope, I will meet you right here at 8 am. Don't you dare be late or I will go without you."

"Are you kidding me? I have a right to know. How do I know you aren't a serial murderer or rapist?"

"I guess you are just going to have to take that chance, Kate." He smirked.

"I'll get it out of you tomorrow, Rick don't you worry." He had no idea.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she left, leaving him stunned and wondering when he would see her tomorrow.

**A/N So when will they see each other tomorrow? Where is the date going to be? What have they both got planned? Please review! ~ Anthea**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone. I really hope you are enjoying this. If you are could you please review and let me know? This is a chapter that will hopefully be Kate starting to take a little control of the relationship. I just realised some of my spelling would seem wrong for Americans, Sorry. Thanks to fanfictioncaskett4 again.**

Kate's Perspective

As soon as she had gotten into her dorm that night Lanie and Jenny were there, asking why she was late. And what had happened?

To be honest she didn't really know what had happened but she felt like herself again. She told them that Rick found her and they talked, kissed and were now going on a surprise date.

The three girls went out to celebrate the return of the real Kate Beckett and Kate learned about both Lanie's and Jenny's boyfriends. They would all have to go out together soon.

She woke up this morning with a smile that she couldn't wipe off her face. She was going to surprise Rick today.

He still didn't know that they had two classes together. One of their criminal law classes was today and she planned on making it interesting.

A two hour lecture, where she could surprise the pants off her man. Oh, that was no pun intended. Not yet. She smirked before she realised she thought of Rick as her man? They hadn't even gone on a date yet but she felt like he was her man. She felt a little giddy at the sentiment of it.

She started to get ready and wore some black skinny jeans and a sexy cream top that showed off her breasts.

She put on makeup for the first time in months and she looked good. She liked to use make up to accentuate her facial features, not cake it on to make new features like a lot of girls do these days. Her mother taught her that less is more.

Before leaving she grabbed a jacket and some nude wedges and walked out with high hopes for the day ahead.

*Caskett*

She waited until she saw that he was sitting in class. There was always a seat beside him, so she decided that was her seat now. She walked into the class. People were looking at her, no one recognised her or knew who she was. That was okay, she didn't care.

She closed the distance between her and him and she leant down so when he turned around, he would see her cleavage.

Rick could feel her breath on his ear and before he could turn around she whispered in the thickest Russian accent she could muster.

"Ricky, you have been a bad, bad boy and you must pay as a punishment."

*Caskett*

Rick's Perspective

She spoke to him and his eyes went wide as he turned around and saw Kate. She looked stunning. He could see her cleavage as she leant down to him which made him want to reach out and take what was his.

She was his.

Her accent made him hard. God, she was insatiable.

Wait? Why was she here? How did she know he was here?

She sat down next to him. And grabbed onto his arm as she pulled him to her and she kissed him. It was passionate and meaningful but she was aware of the people around so she pulled back, way too soon.

'Hi," she said, simply.

"Hey Kate, hi. Um what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

She laughed. It was music to his years. He hadn't heard her laugh except for the first time they met. He was so happy that they were both back to being themselves.

"I have known for the past month and a bit that you were here because I was up there." She pointed to the back of the room.

She had been in this class all along? Shit. That was what Lanie had meant. She could see him.

"Shit, Kate I am so sorry," he started

She put her finger to his lips and followed through with a quick peck.

"Shhhh, Rick no more saying sorry okay?" She looked into his eyes and saw that she was serious. He needed to work on that.

He sat back and they stayed close together as the lecture started. They would have held hands but they needed to take notes.

Kate however rested her free hand on his thigh and gave the occasional squeeze and rub. God, she was so beautiful. He could feel the twitch in his pants as her hand got higher and higher up his thigh.

Finally, she got to her destination, after her tantalizingly slow tease and she swiped her hand gently over his member which reacted and he groaned.

She smirked and brought her hand back to his thigh, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Christ, Kate if you wanna play this game, you have to play fair and be in an appropriate environment." _An environment where he could take her, and mark her, his own. _He thought.

She raised an eyebrow, "Where is the fun in that?" She put back on her Russian accent before adding, "Besides you have been a bad boy, this is your punishment."

With that she squeezed his thigh again.

His mind fluttered to Jordan. Fuck, he needed to tell her he was seeing someone else, straight away. Okay maybe after this lecture, when he said goodbye to Kate. He couldn't string Kate along. He needed to make this work.

She must have seen that his mind was elsewhere because she raised her hand further up his thigh, squeezed and brought him back the room.

Shit, this was going to be the longest two hours of his life.

**A/N What did you think? We won't see Rick breaking up with Jordan but he might reflect before the date! Anyone know where they are going to go? P.s it is off campus and funnn! Haha Please REVIEW! ~Anthea **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N This Chapter is longer because it is 'the date'. After the next two chapters, I think there may be some time jumps but there will still be significant events that happen. **

Rick's Perspective

He felt bad for the way he had left things with Jordan. He had hurt her. She argued that he had written books based on her. How could he want someone else?

He told her she wasn't meant to be with him. He wanted a real shot at love. To do that; he couldn't be with her.

He decided he would tell Kate about her and be honest and open with her. He couldn't lose her again.

He was getting ready for his date with Kate. He was so excited to see her reaction when they got there. He thought it would be like a child opening their Christmas presents.

At least he hoped it would. Javier and Kevin had helped him get everything ready so that today would go smoothly. They were also going and bringing Lanie and Jenny. They would meet up for lunch.

He had a backpack with water, a hat sunscreen, their passes and about $500 to buy lunch and other goodies. He also had two coffees for them.

It was 7: 50am by the time he made it to the bench where they shared their first kiss. He remembered the fire she kissed him with, it was everything she had. She showed her feelings through kiss. It was something to always look forward to with her.

He wouldn't have thought it possible to miss a person this much. He was aching for her quirky comebacks, her laughter and her just being with him.

He saw her coming toward him then, he beamed a massive smile at her. She looked breathtaking. He put the coffees down and walked toward her...

*Caskett*

Kate's Perspective

She saw him waiting for her. Her heart fluttered, she couldn't believe how much she missed him. It hadn't even been 24 hours!

It was a little chilly so she had chosen a black jumpsuit which showed off her long legs and crossed over her chest. She finished it off with some gold flats because he had told her they would be walking.

Her hair was out but she had hair bands just in case. She was excited but nervous about where he might take her. He looked so handsome.

She ran and jumped so she had her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She smiled before leaning down and kissing him. It was so hot, they fought each other with their mouths and she licked his lips seeking permission. When he opened his mouth for her she moaned freely. She had never been this passionate and fiery with a guy, she was glad it was with Rick though.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey sexy," she nibbled his ear lobe. She was going to have some fun today with him. Two could play this game.

"God Kate," he groaned and put her on the ground so he could focus.

"We have to go or we will be late."

"Are you sure you even want to go?" She smiled suggestively at him and put her hand on his crotch. "Cause it feels like you wanna go upstairs?"

"Oh... My... God... Kate, no, not now. Please Oh God. Woman, you will be the death of me."

"We have to go. Here is coffee." He repeated so she gave up for now.

"Thanks Rick." She smiled warmly at him.

"Always."

*Caskett*

"Your ride awaits you malady." God he was such a dork, her dork.

"Um, Rick? Can you drive? We are from New York. No one drives. The only inkling I have about driving is from Grand Theft Auto and Fast and Furious." She was a little worried

"Wow that is so sexy. You and grand theft auto. Wow. Yes I can drive. Someone had to drive my mother in style to her shows and auditions. She told me, 'to be the part, you have to look the part.' I am so going to teach you how to drive. Let me tell you. You are going to need it in your life."

She giggled, she never giggled but here she was giggling away. Rick pulled out of the college parking lot and they were off.

*Caskett*

Kate had never laughed so much in her life. She was holding her stomach, it was aching so much.

He told her to put a blind fold on about half an hour ago otherwise she would see the signs. She protested but he pulled over and made her put it on.

It was now about 5 minutes before they arrived at their destination. She could hear the smile in his voice when he talked to her. He told her about being a single child with a single Mom.

She told him about her Mom and Dad. How she just wanted a change but ultimately wanted to live in New York. He agreed. New York was their home.

Rick talked about his book that might be published. He had wanted to be a cop but if his book was a hit he decided he would write about crime and use his over- imaginative brain for good.

She told him she wanted to be the first chief Justice, a lawyer, like her Mom.

The car stopped and Rick got out and came around to her.

"Babe, we are here. Don't even think about taking off that blindfold though." Dammit. She wanted to see.

"Babe?"

"Uh, is that alright? It just kind of came out sorry."

"Haha no shit. I kinda like it Ricky boy. Maybe I should call you Writer Boy, with you being published and all?"

"Writer man suits me better."

"Is that so? I guess I will just have to judge for myself later." She smirked underneath the blindfold. She had him there. And he groaned.

"Come on, let's go, no peeking."

She groaned but he put his arms around her and led her somewhere. It wasn't all bad. She could feel the muscles of his biceps holding her up and directing her.

He took off the blindfold then. It took her a minute for her eyes to readjust to the brightness but when the blurriness finally went away and she saw. She squealed and once again jumped up on his hips and kissed him.

She was so excited. She loved Disney so much but had never been here.

When she calmed down and put her feet on the ground, he gave her her pass to get in.

They got inside and he explained that Jenny, Lanie and the boys were around here as well and they would all meet at Main Street USA for lunch and then watch the daily parade.

They decided to go on the train first. They held each other and stole kisses as they went around the park and pointed at all the things they wanted to do for the day.

Next it was, it's a small world ride. She could tell it wasn't really his style but it was truly beautiful and they were both glad they went on.

He loved Space Mountain, a roller coaster in space. She didn't mind it, but he looked like a nine year old after that.

The Buzz Lightyear Blasters was her favourite. They got to shoot things and see who got the best score. He was pretty good but she was better and she loved that. They went on it three times. The laughter and competitiveness between them was like nothing she had ever experienced.

She was happy.

They met up with Kevin and Jenny, Javier and Lanie. Some introductions were made and then they all went off for lunch.

*Caskett*

Lanie's Perspective

She thought she and Javier looked good together. She was sure they did. But looking at these two, they were like Gods of love or something.

As far as she knew, both had had a girlfriend or boyfriend throughout high school, but otherwise hadn't been lucky in the love department.

They were so good together.

Throughout lunch the two of them laughed, feed each other, followed by kissing, touching each other. They couldn't get enough of one another.

Her girl was whipped. Bad.

Rick was such a gentleman toward her. He bought her everything, even things she didn't ask for, just to surprise her. She knew Kate loved Disney and she was holding in her excitement most of the time. Kate's eyes were permanently lit up. She was happy that her girl was happy.

After lunch they went all went to the Main Street USA Street Parade, and watched all the characters come down. Kate danced around and was so in awe that the characters were right in front of her. Rick just stared at her, making sure she was happy.

Kate ended up holding his hand, clinging to his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

After that, they all decided to do the Mad Tea Party together and they spun themselves round and round till Kevin got dizzy.

*Caskett*

Rick's Perspective

He was having such a great day and he could tell Kate was too. He was relieved. The sun was starting to set and they were getting tired. It had been a long day.

They had one more thing to do. Watch the night parade and fireworks. He had missed the 4th of July with this woman and he intended to make up for it here.

The night set in. They had just eaten some dinner and now she was sitting in his lap waiting for the parade.

"Rick I was thinking.." She started to tell him but the fireworks erupted from the ground and they turned to watch that instead.

He was a little worried. What was she thinking? Did she want to break up with him? What was it?

It was only when she kissed him that he felt his worries slide away from him.

The parade was fantastic and the fireworks were magical, but it was the end of the night and Kate was exhausted. She was almost falling asleep!

"Kate what were you thinking?" He needed to know.

"Take me home and prove to me that you are writer man and not writer boy."

Shit, well that wasn't what he was expecting. He didn't need to be told twice.

He rushed them to the car as fast as they could. He couldn't go back to the dorms because there were two guys in his and another girl in hers.

"Umm, Kate, where are we going to go?"

"Well I talked to the girls. Lanie has a room to herself so she and Javi will be there. Kevin and Jenny are going to be in your room and you are going to be in mine!"

Oh My God, how long had they been planning this. He needed to have her. She was getting him all worked up again and he was damned is she didn't help him out this time.

She wasn't just doing this for him was she? Fuck.

"Hey babe, you aren't just doing this for me are you? I mean we can wait as long as you need."

"Rick, all I need is you." Well apparently he did need to be told twice.

Disneyland was truly the happiest place on Earth. It made him the happiest guy alive. He couldn't get home fast enough to be with his girls

**A/N what did you all think? Did you expect this to happen? The next chapter will be a sex scene (graphic! M to MA) and then the time lapses will happen. Still got a long way to go though. Please, Please, Please review. It inspires me to write. It is going to get a lot harder for me to write now and you all make me smile. Follow me on twitter if you please antheaG ~ Anthea**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N Hey all, I am using Damien in this chapter, in a different way than the show but it kind of fits so I am going to use him. Also, I am really sorry but the next chapter will be the sex scene cause I wanted to include this and I know some people don't like smut so I will make it a separate chapter that people can skip if they wish. **

**Disclaimer: I have forgotten but I am sure you know that these characters belong to Andrew Marlowe. (Thank God for him!)**

Kate's Perspective

She wanted this with all of her heart. She wanted him. She wanted this to be memorable for both of them. But first, she had to stay awake.

She was extremely tired but he was insistent on asking questions about her. _Did she have a favourite pet? _ She was definitely a dog person. She loved them, he did too.

_What traits did she value? _That was a harder question, she decided for her it was honesty, freedom and justice. He agreed and added loyalty. It was something he needed if he was to become a cop or author.

_Did she like ever want kids? _ God, she loved them and she wanted a large family. She had been an only child and although she was popular she had gotten lonely, a lot. She wanted to have kids. She wanted to be a good Mom. She had started to think maybe he could be in the picture when that happened. He agreed he knew what it felt like to be alone; he hadn't been all that popular in High School.

Now it was her turn. She wanted to know everything about him. She knew it wouldn't happen tonight but they could make a start. She wanted to have a chance with him. She knew that they were fundamentally different but she couldn't help but feel like they were the same in some way she couldn't explain.

"How did you get your book published? It all had happened really fast!"

"One of my English Literature teachers saw it with my books and asked if he could read it. His name is Damien. He is a great guy. He read the story overnight and he had a chat to me the next day. He thought that I had real talent and that I could do great things with writing. Kate, no one has ever said anything to me like that before, fuck, I can't believe this is happening. I am frightened no one will like my book."

"Rick," she started but he cut her off.

"Kate, I know that you will support me and are going to say that people will like your book, but until Damien, I thought that I wasn't good enough to do anything that made a difference, now this is happening, it seems too good to be true, and I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop. I know you don't want me to worry, but I need to worry because this is the first time in my life that I am doing something important."

She was so in awe of him, despite him acting like a 5- year old most of the time, he knew when to be serious and invest in something that he believed in. He was driven and she loved that.

He drew her out of her thoughts when he asked,

"What would you think if I changed my name on my books? Damien and I came up with Richard Edgar Castle. What do you think?"

"Wow, umm Rick? I like it but what is your middle name?" She was surprised and amazed that he had bothered to ask her.

"My full name is Richard Alexander Rodgers. I wanted to ask you about it because whatever happens with the book and for the rest of my life, I want you to know the real me."

She gasped and tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want them to fall, but the man beside her was so beautiful.

He reached over and pulled her head to rest on his shoulder. He kissed her head the rest of the way home and they chatted more about themselves. She could not wait to get home.

*Caskett*

**A/N I know it is short but I have been really busy finishing school for the semester and I wanted to update with something. I am now finally on holidays so I should be updating a little more again. Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in about a day!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ~Anthea**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N For this chapter I am not going to use perspectives but both characters thoughts and feelings will be expressed. I think it is easier, this is my first time writing smut and it is not easy.**

They opened the door of Kate's dorm with caution. They didn't want to surprise Lanie or Jenny if they had forgotten the plan. Kate let out the breath she was holding when the room was empty.

Despite her and Rick being alone they still tried to be quiet so nobody was awake. It was about 10pm and although she was tired at Disneyland, she was now wired and hyper- aware of everything.

He felt relaxed but nervous. He wanted to be able to please her and give her everything she wanted. He wanted this to be special.

She was walking over to the bed, taking her jacket off and then she started unzipping her jumpsuit.

He rushed to her then and kissed her, with everything he had.

"Kate let me," he breathed into her ear and he smirked as he felt her shiver.

He slowly unzipped her jumpsuit, and as he brushed it off her shoulders, he sculpted his hands down her body and she gasped in delight.

He stood back up and kissed her again, their tongues fighting for dominance as he undid her bra. Her hands that were playing with the back of his neck ran over his biceps and she started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

She huffed in frustration, buttons should just fucking come undone. She had had enough of them so she grasped his shirt and pulled it open.

Buttons flew across the room. She smirked and he noticed that her eyes were dark with desire.

He broke away from her so that he could look at her.

She felt naked, she was, but he was looking at her with such intensity that she was suddenly self- conscious.

"Don't you dare," He growled. He growled and she could feel her panties starting to soak. Fuck it, she didn't care anymore.

"Rick get over here."

"Why, what do you want, Kate?"

"You," in that moment she gave in to what she felt, "I just want you."

God, she knew how to make him speechless. He had to get his jeans off. He was rock hard and his penis was throbbing. He grimaced.

She noticed this and came to him and carefully undid his jeans, and she slid them down his legs and he stepped out of them. It was only then that she realised that he had gone commando and she groaned at the thought.

"Rick, you knew you were getting lucky?"

"I am the kind of guy, who goes commando at graduation," God, his words affected her so much and she thought how much she wished she was at his graduation.

She looked at him, he was so big. She hoped her small frame could accommodate him.

His usual bright blue eyes now were a stormy grey colour and she smirked. She had done that.

He grabbed her and his mouth found its way to hers before moving to her neck. He kissed and suckled until he reached her pulse point. She cried out his name. She had never been loud before but she couldn't help herself when she was with him.

Her hands were back on his neck and hair. He found his way to her breasts and bit and sucked each nipple until she elicited a moan. He moved to her hips and ripped off her panties and she heard him draw in a breath.

"Fuck Kate, you are so wet," he stroked her before thrusting in one finger.

She screamed at the sensation that was overcoming her whole body. He knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep standing so he walked them to the bed, lay her down and inserted another finger.

She was so close to coming, he could feel her walls trembling. She was so close she could barely move. She was meeting his fingers thrust for thrust. He decided to add more pressure so he attached his mouth to her clit and sucked hard.

She screamed and pulled his head so their mouths were together. She screamed into his mouth as she came around his fingers. He was with her the whole way. After she came down off her high he removed his fingers and licked them.

Kate groaned at the scene before her. He was tasting her and when she kissed him she could taste herself. He drew back and she frowned in confusion.

"You smell like cherries," he said simply.

God she loved him. He took care of her before himself. No one she had ever been with had done that.

She was underneath him but moved her hand to find his penis and she lightly stroked him.

"Shit Kate... Fuck... You can't, not tonight... I need to be inside you."

"Oh, my, God Rick," she grabbed his penis and guided him to her core.

He entered her slowly. She winced as she felt pain because of his size, but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure. After he was sure she was okay, he started to move above her. They both yelled at the feeling. They fit perfectly together. They kissed and felt each other moving as one.

Their breaths got quicker and shorter as they climaxed, his pace got faster and faster until she screamed and her walls clenched around him. He couldn't hold on any longer, he came inside her.

After they caught their breaths, Rick started to move out of her when she stopped him.

"Don't Rick, I like you inside me, can we stay like this tonight?"

"Of course," he replied, he was continually amazed and surprised by her, no other girl he had met was as generous and loving as she was.

Suddenly, a thought struck him, "KATE, I didn't use protection, I am so sorry, I cannot believe I was this careless."

"Rick, I didn't ask you to, I am on the pill and just had my period, I am not ovulating. Don't worry." She didn't want him to feel bad or to worry about her. "Besides, that was something else. I am glad we didn't."

She was fighting to keep her eyes open as they talked until the early hours of the morning.

"Rick, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Kate." He was tired but he beamed at her. He was so happy.

She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and him still inside her. He watched her for a little while before giving into sleep.

**A/N what did you all think? I was a bit unsure writing this chapter but I think it turned out alright. The next chapter will be the morning after and then there will be time lapses and some drama!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also you can follow me on twitter antheaG**

**Love you all! ~Anthea**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N Enjoy this one it is a little sexy and naughty.**

They woke to a light tapping on the door,

Kate was smiling as she rose, she had been wrapped in Rick's embrace all night and she had had the best sleep since she left home.

They shared a short but meaningful kiss, showing that neither regretted last night, and then got dressed to answer the door. She was wearing a dress, it was the only thing she could find, but it was starting to get colder. She noticed she was sore from last night but it was a good kind of sore. The soreness you get from mind- blowing sex

Lanie, Javier, Ryan and Jenny greeted them when they finally opened the door. Kate hugged Jenny and Lanie while Rick shook hands with Javier and Ryan.

Kate looked around the room and saw that everyone was a little nervous. She observed that they all had the post sex glow, so did she. The boys went to make breakfast, eggs, turkey bacon and waffles. While the girls set the table and chatted about their amazing experiences from Disneyland.

She sat next to Rick for breakfast and they shared smiles that were only meant for them. Rick's hand rested possessively on her thigh, although she didn't mind. He started to move it further and further up her leg until he got to the lining of her panties.

She glanced at him and gave him a look to knock it off but he didn't seem to get the memo.

He watched her take a bite of her waffles and he lifted the material of her panties aside and inserted one finger into her. She gasped.

"Good food, Kate?" He smirked evilly, full well knowing what he was doing to her.

She was trying not to moan so she nodded.

She ate a little more and he added another finger. She couldn't help but moan, "So Good, Rick."

He raised an eyebrow and quickened his tantalizingly slow pace without being obvious to their oblivious friends.

They were continuing conversations that she picked up here and there but she couldn't really focus because he was driving her mad!

_Oh my god,_ she thought. _I am going to come in front of my friends. NO NONONONONO! Oh God I am so close._

He saw that she was getting close and he could feel her walls start to tremble around his fingers. He did the only thing he could. He thrust his fingers in hard, just once and then removed his hand all together.

She wanted to kill him she was so frustrated.

"Rick a word?"

"We will be right back." He knew this was going to be bad.

They went into the bathroom and she locked the door.

"Do you have any idea what you have done, Rick?" She wanted to scream at him but couldn't.

"I was so close to release and you think you have the authority to stop. If you wanna play this game you gotta finish what you start and don't think that I won't get you back Richard!"

He lifted her dress before re-inserting his two fingers. "You know when you get mad, your words kind of run on to one another. It is very cute and a little sexy." He said smugly. She wanted to punch him but she was back to focusing on keeping quiet.

He put his hand over her mouth when she came and she bit it. He licked everything she gave him before kissing him and heading out to their friends.

She was going to get him BIG TIME.

**A/N sorry. I know this is short but I wanted to update for you all! Hope you are enjoying. Anyone know what she is planning? **

**Please Review and you can follow me on twitter antheaG**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, this is a full on chapter. Two massive events happen.**

**Kate's Perspective**

He was finishing his last class for the day so Kate was making dinner for them. She thought about how wonderful their relationship was. Their constant back and forth bantering made them, them. Wherever they went together people constantly looked at them, sometimes Rick and she would put on a bit of a show but mainly they were together for each other.

They had been going out for 3 months now. She trusted him and he held her heart. They were both very much in love with each other. It was almost Christmas and they were going back to New York at the end of the week together and having a big celebration with their families. While they were in New York his book was going to launch, _In a Hail of Bullets._

Lanie and Javi had a very hands on relationship from what she had told Kate but the two were still going strong. Kevin had proposed to Jenny last week and they had all gone out for an engagement party. He wanted to keep her so he proposed and they were going to have a long engagement.

Everything seemed right in Kate's world and she smiled to herself. She planned to get Rick back tonight make him beg after what he did to her a couple of months ago.

***Caskett***

**Rick's Perspective**

Rick was walking back to their room and wondering what Kate was making for dinner tonight. He normally cooked for them but tonight she insisted.

He was so whipped. He loved her with everything he had.

"Rick, wait!" He spun around looking for who was calling his name.

"Meredith?" He was in shock. She looked different. His eyes almost fell out of his head.

"Rick I am so sorry to tell you like this but I am pregnant." She was sobbing.

He was speechless and angry.

"Please, I don't want a kid, I want to act. I was going to abort but I thought you would be a fantastic father. I need you, Rick. Your baby needs you."

Fuck. His world was spiralling down the drain in a matter of minutes. He looked at Meredith. She looked about 5 months along.

_How would he tell Kate? What would happen to them? He needed her, but he needed to look after his child._

"Rick, I don't know what to do. I know it is a lot to process but here is my number. Will you call me when you get your head around this? I want you to be in the baby's life."

He took her number and walked away. He realised he hadn't said a word. He felt numb. He and Meredith had only not used a condom once before he left. It was his goodbye to her. _Fuck, how could this happen?_

He noticed that he was almost at the dorm and he knew he had to tell Kate straight away.

***Caskett***

**Kate's Perspective**

She could hear him coming down the hall to their dorm. The room was lit only by candles and their dinner was at the table. She hid beside the door as he came through.

He shut the door behind him then she sprung, pushed him into it and her lips crashed his.

He was definitely surprised; she could feel his arousal growing through his pants and nestling against her thigh.

She made quick work of his shirt and started undoing his pants before he could even register what she was doing. She grabbed him and broke away from his mouth.

She swiped her thumb over his tip before spreading the pre-cum over him. He groaned at the sensations.

She swirled her tongue around him and then took him in her mouth as far as she could. She lightly tickled his balls before she came back to his tip and sucking. She did it again and again and he watched her the whole time.

She could feel him start to twitch and with one final, hard suck at the tip she got up, kissed him and said, "Hey honey, how has your day been."

***Caskett***

**Rick's Perspective**

He felt like shit. She had just given him half a blow job and he was fucking aroused and frustrated that she didn't finish the job. She just walked away like nothing had happened.

He felt guilty that he didn't stop her and tell her about Meredith. He had fucked himself into a big hole and she could very well walk away right now.

"My day? It was shit. Kate, I have to tell you something," he solemnly told her.

"What is it?" He could see worry flash across her eyes. _Fuck._

They were interrupted as her phone rang. It was her Dad. She frowned at the phone pressed ignore. She obviously wanted to sort this out which made him feel worse.

"What is it Rick?" She demanded.

"Meredith." He had a large lump in his throat and tears were forming in his eyes. It was all he could manage to say.

"You got back together with her?" She was upset and a whole lot of emotion came across her face.

"No!" he yelled, "I would never do that to you. I love you."

Her phone rang again and she ignored it.

"What is it, Rick? Why are you bringing this up now?" Her guard was up.

"Meredith is pregnant. Kate, please, I am so sorry. She is 5 months along.

"You are the father?"

He could only nod. Tears were now rolling down his face and hers.

"Kate, I need to help her raise this baby but I need you Kate. I love you. Meredith and I may be parents but we will never be anything more, I swear!"

"How can you guarantee that, Rick? I cannot believe that I was so stupid..." She trailed off as her father called her again.

"WHAT?" She screamed into the phone.

After a minute of discussion with her father she crumpled to the ground and cried as she hung up the phone. He could see there was something else that was upsetting her.

"Kate, what is it? What happened? Is everything alright?"

"I have to go." She called Lanie. "Lanie, hi, I need you to take me to LAX now."

She found a bag and was throwing her clothes and toiletries in it. She was sobbing.

He put his arm around her stomach and she tried to fight him as she screamed to let him go through her cries.

"She's dead. She is dead. My Mom is dead. She was murdered." She repeated over and over again and the sobs that wracked her body broke his heart. He cried with her and for her.

"Rick, get off me now. I have to go home and be with my Dad. I think it is best if we call off Christmas. I need some time alone. We will talk when I get back."

She quickly gathered the rest of her stuff and Lanie came to the door they were about to leave and all he could say was, "Kate, I love you. I am so sorry."

"Me too, Rick. Me too." She gave him a tight lipped smile before leaving for God- knows how long.

**A/N wow. Did anyone see that coming. This chapter was difficult to write because I wanted Meredith pregnancy and Johanna's murder to happen, but they ended up happening together in one great big bombshell.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Also I am antheaG on twitter!**

**Unfortunately, I may or may not be able to post another chapter before I head off to New Zealand. So from Thursday, I will not be around for a week. Thank you for all the alerts/ reviews and messages I have been getting!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N You all love me, I managed to update one last time before I go away! *Applause* I know the last chapter was cruel but I needed it to happen. So Kate and Rick are not together atm. **

**Rick's Perspective**

He missed college. He went back to have dinner with Lanie, Javi and Kevin and Jenny but it wasn't the same with her.

Kate.

He wondered how she was. He went to her mother's funeral, not that she saw him. He wanted to be there for her but still give her the space she needed. She didn't come back to college after Christmas.

It was when he was sure she wasn't coming back, that he dropped out to become a full time author. Lanie told him Kate had transferred to a New York police academy and was training to become a cop.

He mainly stayed at home in New York, living with his mom but with his earnings from being a New York Times Bestseller, he was considering buying himself an apartment. He could only admit to himself that he spent so much time in New York with the hope of running into her. So far no luck.

The rest of his time, he spent in Los Angeles or touring and signing books. Meredith had given birth to a little girl. They had called her Alexis Rodgers. Meredith got back her pre- baby body and asked Rick if he could have sole custody of Alexis so she could go back to college and act.

He was selling millions of books and was in the public tabloids 24/7. He brought his mother and Alexis with him everywhere so Martha could help him raise her when he had to do book signings and readings and all kinds of shit that he didn't really care about.

He loved Alexis so much. She was three months old and he couldn't believe anything could be so small.

He thought back to his first book launch and how he had looked for her, hoped for her. She was nowhere to be found.

After publishing four books in seven months, he found the only thing he had to write about was her. He wrote about her as a cop and included him as her lover, playing his fantasies on the page. His writing was all her. Everything was her. His whole life had become about her and Alexis and he didn't know what to do with himself.

His health had gone down the drain. He barely ate or slept because he was looking after Alexis or writing. It was only when Martha forced him to eat or he was at a function that he realised how hungry he was.

He had become the number one bachelor in the Times and had become a poster playboy. Girls and women threw themselves at him and he flirted with them, smiled and signed their chests but he couldn't go further than that. He owed it to Kate.

In fact, he had not had sex for seven months. Not since Kate. He just hoped that they weren't over forever.

He decided that this week he would find her and ask her what she wanted.

***Caskett***

**Kate's Perspective**

Life was a bitch.

She cleaned up her father and got him up and half carried him to bed in his stupor. For about six months he had been taking his emotions out on the bottle. She had guessed his emotions had eaten him alive so he became an alcoholic for a release.

She hadn't gone back to college. She couldn't face him after the funeral. She had seen him there, she was going to talk to him after the service and thank him, tell him she forgave him but by the time she got to where he had been, he was gone.

She was embarrassed.

She wanted to avenge her mother's unsolved murder and decided that she wanted to be a homicide detective and catch every bastard that thinks they can break families apart.

The police academy was good. It was competitive, inspiring and tough. It didn't compare to college with Rick though, she missed him so much. Everything came back to him. Everything.

To be honest she couldn't believe Rick and her had left each other alone this long.

She read all of his books. They were so good. She thought that they might just have been what got her through the first few months after her Mom's murder.

It was if he was with her lifting her up so she could see life's bigger picture. It was like he was writing his love to her.

She had been in such a dark place. In her own black hole. She didn't leave the apartment except to get food and supplies to help her Dad when he was smashed. It went on for about two months. It had been almost seven since she saw him.

She felt like his stalker. She saw him in the news, subscribed to his website, and followed his tweets. She often wondered about him and Meredith, what had happened? Did they have the baby? There was not much evidence anywhere. He did keep his private life, private.

She had left to go to his book signings or apartment at least a dozen times but got to the end of her block and came back home.

Today was the day she would suck up all her fears and go see him at the book signing at Barnes and Noble in Times Square.

She quickly cleaned the apartment checked her Dad was still breathing and headed out into the sweltering New York summer.

It was about a 15 minute walk from her apartment to the bookstore. She brought her own copy of his latest book for him to sign. It already looked old from her tears and constant turning of the pages but she didn't care.

She missed the reading by the time she got there. She didn't know if she could handle hearing him read and then rejecting her.

The line was long, out the door. She stood at the back hoping no one else would come so she could talk to him. It was so hot. The staff was handing out cool water bottle which she accepted gratefully.

It felt so different to be out and about again. She was starting to find herself again and if today went well she could be a step closer to taking back her life. Maybe even their life.

After two hours of waiting she was two people away from seeing him. She was still the last person in the line.

She heard a child crying and looked, she noticed he did too. He excused himself and went to the child and took her and cradled her almost out of sight.

_Oh God what had she walked into? That was his kid! She couldn't deal with this. She had made a mistake. _

_No, _she told herself. _ Just talk to him, it is just him._

He returned to signing books and she noticed he was signing a little quicker so he could leave.

Finally, it was her turn she walked up to him, hopeful. He said, "Hi, thanks for waiting. Who do I...?"

He trailed off when he looked up with a smile and it dropped from his face when he realised it was her.

"Kate," He breathed.

**A/N Okay. So what did you all think? Like it? **

**I cannot update till at least two Friday's time because I will be skiing in New Zealand! But when I get back I promise I will continue! I know this is a cliff-hanger but I thought it fit and was a good place to end!**

**Follow me on twitter antheaG **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thanks for all the reviews/ alerts and messages. **

**~Anthea**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N I am back! Had an amazing time in New Zealand and I am back in one piece. Thanks for reading even when I couldn't update.**

It was as though everything had stopped, time had stopped.

The two of the just looked at each other, wide eyed searching for anything, any betrayal of emotion so they could give into each other.

Rick knew it must have been hard for her to come this far, to walk up to him. He knew he would have to talk first. He wanted to say so much and ask so many questions. He didn't know where to start.

He could see the fear cross over her face as he opened his mouth and then closed it. Instead he grabbed the book from her hand, brushing her skin and making her shiver.

_To my Kate, _he wrote, _I love you always, Rick._ He had always been better with writing then speaking especially when it came to her. He handed her the book opened to the message and watched her expression as she read it.

A wave of relief flooded over her as she read his words. _He loved her. Always. _ She was glad he hadn't rejected her but she was still hesitant.

"Kate, it is just me. Please, I will send my mother and Alexis home and we can go out for lunch, Catch up, I will be the perfect gentleman, we can just talk." He got up to go to his mother and daughter and they left before he came back to her.

They left the book store together and he dared to reach down to grab her hand. She squeezed back tightly. She felt they didn't need words for the moment. She just felt.

They went to an indie, upbeat, Asian restaurant, Momofuku. They ordered and sat.

Rick wanted to say something first.

"Your mother's funeral was beautiful. You did her proud." He said gently.

"I saw you there you know, Rick. I went to go see you but was interrupted by talking to people, by the time I got to where you were standing, you were gone."

"You saw me? I wanted to be there for you but give you the space you needed."

She understood why he left now.

"So you have a daughter. How are she and Meredith?"

"I have a daughter, her name is Alexis. She is three months old and is a beautiful and bright little girl. Meredith, left us to go back to acting after Alexis was one month old. My mother helps me raise Alexis but she is a real Daddy's Girl." He beamed at the thought.

Kate had tears in her eyes. He had grown up a lot and was a very thoughtful man. She smiled back at him.

"Lanie told me you have gone to the police academy to avenge your mother's murder. How is everything going with you?"

"I am getting better, starting to re-find myself," She was normally shut off to these questions but she found it easier to open up while he was with her, supporting her, "I had a really rough few months after my Mom's murder. I shut myself off to the world and my Dad became an alcoholic. I like your books, Rick, you are really good. It was a release for me. I got my act together, and joined to police academy. I am a trainee street cop at the moment and I am graduating the academy in a week. I hope to become a homicide detective in a few years."

He now had tears in his eyes. He held her hand, portraying to her his hurt and empathy with her story. He wished he could of been there through her troubled times.

"I know you will be a great cop Kate. You can do anything you put your mind to. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, Kate, please forgive me."

"Rick, I want to give us another chance. Even though I wouldn't let you be there for me when I needed you, your books were. You helped me through your words. It was like you were talking to me through the pages. I would like you to be there now, there is nothing to forgive." She smiled softly and hoped he would respond.

"I will always be there for you Kate. ALWAYS. Never doubt that. I want to give us another chance too. I also need to look after my daughter; you need to be able to accept that if we are together, it is not just you and me but you, me and Alexis. If you wanted to help me raise her you can. I would love you to help me." He didn't want to look too far ahead but he had to Alexis' sake.

"Ok, I don't know how I will go, Rick but I have always loved kids. Will you be my date to the graduation at the academy?"

"It would be my honour, Kate."

"Richard Castle, has stuck huh? I like it. Maybe I should call you Castle?"

"I like you calling my Rick but if you wanna call me Castle too then that is cool. You love both versions of me." He couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

It felt like life was heading in the right path for both of them.

**A/N What do you all think? They are finally on the right track. They will be together soon! Next chapter will be the graduation.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I am antheaG on twitter! ~Anthea**


	14. Chapter 14

Previously on College with Rick and Kate: "I will always be there for you Kate. ALWAYS. Never doubt that. I want to give us another chance too. I also need to look after my daughter; you need to be able to accept that if we are together, it is not just you and me but you, me and Alexis. If you wanted to help me raise her you can. I would love you to help me." He didn't want to look too far ahead but he had to Alexis' sake.

"Ok, I don't know how I will go, Rick but I have always loved kids. Will you be my date to the graduation at the academy?"

"It would be my honour, Kate."

"Richard Castle, has stuck huh? I like it. Maybe I should call you Castle?"

"I like you calling my Rick but if you wanna call me Castle too then that is cool. You love both versions of me." He couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

It felt like life was heading in the right path for both of them.

**A/N Hello, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever but to be honest I had writers block and little motivation because I had to finish grade 12. I have finally graduated and am going to try to continue with this story. **

She was nervous. It was a feeling she had been trying to block out since her mother's murder. Seeing Rick had brought back a lot of emotions that she hadn't felt for a long time. She was nervous about graduating from the academy tonight. She was nervous about being a full time street cop starting next week. She was nervous about seeing Rick again and eventually meeting his daughter.

It had been five days since she had seen him at the book signing. Since then she had felt back in control. She was satisfied with her life; she was able to move forward with her sights on homicide. She had opened up and made some friends in vice and in the academy. She had been out with Lanie, who had moved back to New York, and she actually had fun. Her Dad seemed to be overcoming his addiction.

Life wasn't perfect, but it was enough for now.

She had texted Rick to tell him the details, she would graduate tonight and there would be a ball afterward to celebrate. He had said he couldn't wait to see her again and she should come by at 6pm to pick him up. She laughed to herself; _shouldn't he be the one picking me up? Does he need extra time to do his hair? _ She and Lanie had been out shopping for a dress and she had found on that she felt beautiful in. It dawned on her that she felt. He made her able to feel again.

She dressed in her uniform and packed a bag for her makeup and accessories for the ball later on. With one final glance at her appearance she walked out of her apartment and shut the door behind her.

When she got to Rick's apartment she hesitated before knocking. After a few seconds the door opened and there was Rick, looking very handsome in his suit, holding a tiny little toddler.

"Kate, you look incredible, doesn't she pumpkin?" He said referring to Alexis.

The tiny girl shifted further into Ricks shoulder before opening one blue eye to peek at Kate.

"Hi baby girl, I am Kate, you must be Rick's favourite girl, Alexis."

Rick beamed and glanced at Kate who shared a similar expression before lifting Alexis so they were face to face, "Sweetie, I am going out with Kate tonight, she is going to become a police officer and I am celebrating with her. Gram is here to help you go to bed. Okay?"

Alexis wouldn't have known what was going on but Rick seemed to like to tell her exactly what was going on with everything.

"So this is what a three month old baby looks like? She is so incredible and beautiful Rick, you must be so proud." Kate was tearing up, she wished that it would have been her and him together.

Rick smiled as if understanding what she was thinking but before he could reply, another redhead descended the stair, dramatically and ran to take Alexis out of Rick's arms.

"Mother, this is Kate, Kate this is my mother Martha." Rick introduced the two.

"Hello Kate, it is so nice to be finally able to meet you. Richard has done nothing but talk about you for months. I wish that we were able to have Christmas together. How is your family doing?"

"It is wonderful to meet you too Martha. I wish we could have met earlier as well. My family have had a really rough few months but I think we are starting to get ourselves together." Kate smiled; she could see the twinkle in Rick's eyes, he was proud of her from being able to open up.

"Well for what it is worth, I am sorry for your loss and I do believe that we should get together and have dinner. Richard and you could cook, it is not one of my strong points but my son seems to be able to work some sort of magic in the kitchen. Although beware he has a tendency to mix some very weird flavour combinations. You could think of it like a pregnant women's crazy cravings..."

"Mother! Enough we have to go! Are you sure you will be able to look after Alexis?" Rick barked trying to get his mother to stop embarrassing him.

"Oh Richard, I raised you, I will be fine, now GO! Have a wonderful time and congratulations Kate!" Martha scolds him.

"Thank you Martha. Goodnight."

"Night Mother."

Once the door closes behind them Rick releases the breath he was holding and looks at her, "I am so sorry, I had no idea she would go on like that."

Kate laughed, "Rick it is fine, your mother is a character she seems so lovely and I liked that she was able to embarrass you, it was cute."

Rick groaned. They made their way out to the street to hail a cab. He opened the door for her. Before letting her get in her kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Thank you for letting me in Kate, you look so beautiful tonight and I am proud of you." Making her shiver before sitting in the taxi and heading to the academy near Chelsea Piers.

**A/N So I am going to leave it here. Hopefully I will update again before I leave tomorrow and I will try to write while I am away so I can keep posting. Thanks for reading**

**Anthea**


End file.
